Lilys Letter
by Dr8gn
Summary: Lily was Voldemort's daughter who was found in an alley and raised by muggles. Only she, James and Dumbledore knew until 15 years later on Harry's 16th birthday when Voldemort receives a time delay letter sent by Lily explaining everything. Now Voldemort must save his grandson and show him that Dumbledore is using him.
1. Chapter 1

a/n had on a old hard drive re-edited and redone T at this point with some swearing maybe M later on originally posted on my old account remember review more chapters soon enjoy

**Standard Disclaimer**: The characters and settings of **Harry Potter** are the property of J. K. Rowling and whomever she's given the rights to, of course this isnt me otherwise Hp and HG would have gotten together at the Yule Ball...

Harry Potter laid unconscious in a pool of his own blood in his room at # 4 Privet Dr Surrey., unaware that his life was about to be turned upside down by his mother who had been dead for 15 years.

**Meanwhile in Riddle Mansion…**

Lord Voldemort sat on his throne looking down at his minions, ready to scream bloody murder for their incompetence-they had failed a rather easy assignment- when all of the sudden a knock came at the window, startling the Death Eaters and surprising him, The mansion was unplottable, after all. He looked over to see a small black owl he didn't recognize. "Lucius, open the window."

Lucius did so without comment. The owl flew to the Dark Lord and offered the leg with the message attached to it. The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. By now everyone was wondering who was owling their lord and for what. Voldemort opened the letter cautiously as he too was suspicious of its sender as well as curious of its contents. With the envelope open he took out the note and what he read would change his life forever.

_Dearest Father,_

_Yes I called you 'father.' Why will be explained in a moment. If you are reading this, than today is Harry's 16th birthday and James and I are dead. Harry is no doubt living with my adopted sister, courtesy of the muggle loving fool. For you see I am not a muggleborn, or even an Evans. When I was 16, my parents sat me down and told me that they had found me abandoned in an alleyway and decided to adopt me. Upon hearing this news, I brewed the heritage potion to find out who my real parents were. Imagine my surprise when my Father turns out to be Tom Riddle, Jr._

__At this point Voldemort stopped reading. " It couldn't be," he said, nearly breathless.

"What couldn't be, my Lord?"

Voldemort was furious at being interrupted. "DID I ASK YOU TO SPEAK?"

"No, my Lord."

"THEN BE QUIET! _CRUCIO_!" The Death Eater screamed in obvious pain until the curse was lifted. Satisfied he was sufficiently punished, Voldemort went back to the letter, which was lying, on his lap.

_When I married James I told him everything. We decided it was best to join you but not tell you. After all I was abandoned in an alley you obviously didn't want me. I know this is asking a lot Father but I fear for Harry's life if he remains with my adoptive sister. Petunia hates me and anything remotely related to magic. Her husband is much the same. Save him for me if not for me than for you he will be very powerful some day and if persuaded to see beyond Dumbledore's manipulation could be invaluable to you. I know not if they have moved but if they live where they did the last time I saw Petunia the address is #4 Privet Dr. in Surrey.  
Save him, I beg you,_

_Your ever-faithful daughter,_

_Lily Marie Evans Potter_

Voldemort was speechless. He looked to Snape, his spy in Dumbledore's ranks; the old man foolishly believed it was the other way around. "Severus!"

"Yes, my Lord."

"What is Potter's home address?"

"#4 Privet Dr., Surrey, my Lord."

"Thank you, Severus. And you, my daughter..."he muttered, "Even from beyond the grave, you are still my most faithful servant."

"Severus, you and I are taking a trip to Surrey." With that he handed the note down so the Death Eaters could understand why he was going to Surrey. His servants were shocked by the implications of the letter. "You believe her, my Lord?"

"Indeed. Now I must fetch my grandson from those horrid muggles." Just as he rose from his throne, the envelope fell, and out of it rolled a vial of what looked like blood. Attached was another note:

_In case you need more evidence here is a vial of my blood._

_LP_  
"How long will it take to brew the heritage potion?"

"Forty-five minutes, my Lord."

"Then brew it, so we may test the blood."

**45 Minutes Later …**

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the late Lily Potter had been the Dark Lord's daughter, making the boy who lived his grandson. With that fact finalized, Voldemort, Severus, and Narcissa apparated to Magnolia Crescent and walked to #4 Privet Dr.

_Alohomora_ was all it took to unlock the door. The house was silent but it was late, so in truth that was no surprise. The three checked the downstairs first. No sign of Potter. If Snape hadn't known better, he would have thought they had the wrong house. There was no sign that Harry Potter even lived here. All the pictures were of a boy the size of a whale, a woman as skinny as a horse with the neck of a giraffe, and a man at least triple the boy's size. It made Snape want to hurl.

They came to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocked it. They found Harry's broom, owl (who was dangerously thin), trunk, and a notebook, which Potter had apparently used to write about his childhood in. Some the entries were very disturbing. Once they were upstairs they went through every room and found Harry's "Family," tied them up, and silenced them. At the end of the hall, they came to a door with 16 locks on it and a cat flap in the bottom. Unlocking the door, Voldemort prepared himself for the worst. Good thing too, because what he saw was worse.

His grandson was knocked out in a pool of blood. Judging from the fact he was bleeding profusely, it was _his_ blood. Tom was furious. He looked to Snape and Narcissa, who began to heal him with speed Voldemort, had never seen before. A few minutes later, Harry was coming around enough to speak but his words were that of a child, afraid, not of the brave fearless boy as they all knew him.  
**  
"UNCLE, NO! I'LL BE GOOD! PLEASE, STOP, PLEASE!"** Voldemort looked to Snape again and signaled that he should talk, as Harry didn't need to know his greatest enemy was in the room and he didn't trust the Malfoys either. "Potter, Potter, it's okay. No one will hurt you. I'm getting you out of here and you are never coming back."

"Professor, no! Professor, please don't take me to Dumbledore! He knows of this and does nothing! He cut me off from all my friends, the whole wizarding _world_ this summer! Please don't take me to him!"

"Then it's good I'm not taking you to Dumbledore." With that, Snape picked him up. They had done all they could here. Harry drifted back to blackness as they walked back to Magnolia Crescent and apparated back to the manor.

Harry was laid down on the bed in the chambers next to Voldemort's. Severus and Narcissa got to work on healing Harry an hour later he was stable and in a healing coma. Voldemort was furious as he looked upon his grandson he vowed that the muggles and the old man would pay. An owl suddenly flew into the room and landed on Severus's shoulder. Upon opening the letter Severus was shocked it was from some of his students all Gryffindors. The twins were graduated but the others such as Granger, Longbottom, the Weasley children, were all currently at Hogwarts. Wondering why this group of people whose hate for him was legendary would write him he quickly read the letter. By the time he was done he wanted to Kill Dumbledore. Not only had the man known of Lily's blood relation to The Dark Lord but he had also made it look like they had betrayed Voldemort to get them out of the way and manipulate Harry for his own use. When he couldn't kill Harry he set it up so that he would become totally dependent on him. He gave the muggles permission to do as they pleased to keep the boy in line and it seems that he paid them to keep him as well.

"Well those ridiculous extendable ears of theirs are good for overhearing people after all."

"What do you mean Severus?"  
In response he handed The Dark Lord the letter. By the time he was done reading Voldemort was shaking in rage and many objects in the room started to break.  
"Bring the muggles here when Harry wakes he will decide their fate. Find some way to communicate with the children and bring them here as well."

"Even the mudblood milord?"

"Yes even the mudblood now do as I say!"  
With that Severus was gone. He owled the kids and arranged to meet them in Diagon Alley at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes after hours tomorrow. He went back to Privet Dr. stunned the muggles and was back at Riddle Manor within an hour.

The Next Day…  
The following night Severus apparated to the back door at #93 also known as Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and knocked all of the kids were there and waiting they looked nervous as well as ready to scream.

"All questions must wait until we get to the mansion." Severus explained

With that they all nodded. Severus pulled out an old book and said,

"Hold on."  
In moments the group landed in the entrance hall of the mansion. The kids couldn't stand it anymore and questions started flying.

"Where are we?"

"Where's Harry?"

"What happened?"

"Is he okay?"

Before Snape could answer someone else spoke

"Thank you for retrieving them Severus."

"I live to serve my lord."

Instantly wands were drawn

"Put those away I will not harm you. To answer your earlier questions you are in Riddle Manor my home and headquarters, Harry is upstairs in his room, His muggle Relatives beat him and we went to get him after I got a startling bit of news yesterday".

He proceeded to explain about the time delay letter from the daughter he never knew he had shocked was putting their reactions mildly.

"He is currently in a healing coma but according to Narcissa he should wake in about a week or so."

The group of Gryffindors was in shock.

"Can we see him?"

"Fine but only for a moment."

"You all will be tutored in many things while here when my grandson wakes I will explain the situation to him and convince him to rule by my side you will be his followers not mine. Oh and by the way I'm Voldemort if it's just us and my inner circle but my lord if anyone else is present."

By this time they had reached the room. Voldemort pushed open the door and the children gasped Harry looked as if he was clinging to life. It was almost unreal Harry was notorious for getting himself into tough scrapes but he always walked away as with his head held high. Seeing him on the bed fighting for his very life was terrifying. Harry was no stranger to the hospital wing far from it he often joked it was his second dormitory and  
Madam Pomphey has said more than once that she was going to reserve a special bed in the wing just for him but he had never in the 5 years they had known him been this bad and to think it was his own family and muggles no less was insane**. **

**"****HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO THEIR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?" **

Screamed Hermione.

"I wondered much the same but his torturers are in the dungeons when he wakes he will decide their fate."

1 Week Later…  
Voldemort stood at Harry's bedside and watched him sleep. Then all of the sudden Harry began to stir and started muttering to himself. In his utter delight Voldemort raced out of the room a smile plastered on his face his dignity forgotten as he found Severus, Narcissa, and the kids and screamed

"HE'S WAKING UP!" In a matter of seconds they were all racing to Harry's room. To their joy he sat up in bed with a look of confusion on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was confused the last thing he remembered was his uncle standing over him trying to knock his face in. He looked towards the door when he heard someone gasp.

"OH THANK GOD HARRY YOUR AWAKE YOU HAD EVERYONE SO WORRIED! "

Harry however was not looking at his best friend but behind her to where Snape, Voldemort, and a woman he thought was Mrs. Malfoy (he wasn't really sure having only seen her once at the Quidditch World Cup 2 years ago) were standing. When who he was looking at finally registered Harry freaked.  
"WHERE AM I AND WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE! WHY ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE LIKE NOTHING IS WRONG VOLDEMORT, SNAPE WHOSE TRUE LOYALTY WE ALL NOW KNOW AND THE WIFE OF VOLDEMORTS RIGHT HAND MAN ARE BEHIND YOU GET AWAY FROM THERE!"

Everyone looked at Voldemort for he was the only one who knew the whole story.

"Harry I know you hate me I know you don't trust me but there is much you don't know the old man is playing with your life like you were a puppet, Last week on your birthday I received a time-delayed letter from your mother. To make a long story short she was my daughter threw a liaison I had a long time ago. The mother dumped her in an alley. She was found by muggles who adopted her raised her and told her the truth when she was 16. "Your parents gave you a name in secret Ayden Tristan Riddle it is my wish Ayden that you rule by my side your friends will be your followers not mine and they will bear your mark."

Harry's mind was screaming  
"he's a liar and they are under imperious!"

But his heart was saying

"they don't look like they are under imperious and if Voldemort wanted to kill you he would have done it by now. Trust them!"

Harry looked again at the group in front of him and said

"fine against my better judgment I will trust you for now Merlin knows I'll regret this later."

"I'll make sure you don't Ayden."

With that Snape and Mrs. Malfoy stepped through the door to check that he was back to normal.  
5 Minutes Later…  
All scans were positive and Harry was pronounced ok.

As he got down from the bed he remembered something his grandfather had said earlier.

"May I see the Dursley's?"

"Of course Ayden."

The large group walked to the dungeons in absolute silence. Once Voldemort brought them to three cells everyone looked to Snape for an explanation.  
"The size of Mr. Dursley Sr. and Jr. made it impossible to fit them all in one cell."

Harry already had his wand drawn and aimed at Vernon before anyone could stop him he screamed

"**CRUCIO**!" He held Vernon under the curse for nearly a minute he fell to his knees crying for his spent youth all "I wanted was love **YOU FAT FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT" **Harry screamed

"**AVADA KADAVRA**!"

Petunia screamed "**you can't use your freaky powers outside that freak school of yours, you filthy little freak you'll get expelled**!" Tom saw Ayden consider this for a second so he said "the manor is unplottable and underage magic is undetectable finish them Ayden!"

Up to this point Harry was trying to cap his emotions then he forgot all about what he was trying to do and exploded "**FREAK AM I YOU BITCH ALL I EVER WANTED WAS FOR YOU TO LOVE ME HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO A CHILD AND HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A FREAK **

**YOU ARE THE FREAK HERE PETUNIA DURSLEY MY MOTHER WILL GREET YOU IN THE AFTERLIFE AND MAKE YOU PAY AND THEN WHEN SHE IS FINSHED WITH YOU I HOPE YOU AND YOURE FAMILY ROT IN THE DEEPEST PART OF HELL AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

And thus Harry Potter ended the elder Dursleys.

In the cell next to there's Dudley Dursley wept as he heard his freak of a cousin screaming he knew his parents were both gone and it was his turn next as the door to his cell was unlocked and opened he made 1 last attempt to end his cousins life as he lept from the shadows in his cell he found himself propelled backwards against the wall and shackles appeared to hold him there. Harry entered the last cell and looked upon his cousin with angry tears in his eyes, Dudley sagged for now he was sure his death would not be quick.

Harry looked upon his cousin one last time and sneered as he said " Well Well Well last of the Dursleys eh Dudders **CRUCIO!."** Dudley Screamed

As Harry held the curse for a minute he decided to draw out his cousins suffering for a bit longer and released the shackles holding Dudley to the wall as he fell he heard his Cousin coming towards him. Harry for all his purpose had a glint to his eyes as he told Dudley "**RUN YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH ITS DUDLEY HUNTING TIME!." ** Dudley then took off, all of 10 feet before he collapsed in a heap on the cold stone floor, "Pathetic Dudders maybe I should beat you like you used to do to me what do you think?" Dudley just shuddered breathing heavily and looked at his Cousin and said

"he was sorry" up to this point no one expected what Harry did next "SOORY YOU MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!" as Harry started to beat his cousin to death everyone was appalled and crying as Harry vented the last 16 years of his life on his cousin he suddenly stood and shouted out "**CRUCIO!"**  
After a minute he let loose an "**AVADA KEDAVRA**" as he fell to his knees crying and laughing his friends and Grandfather gathered him to there arms

Around him began to lead him away back to his chambers Voldemort looked over his shoulder at Severus and Lucius "Remove the bodies leave no trace they were ever here" they both bowed and said "Yes My Lord"


End file.
